gfaqspsasbrfandomcom-20200213-history
BigKahn
' ' ' ' BigKahn (or by what his Reddit suggests: His real name being Tony "Big Kahn" Vito)' '''is a user on the Gamefaqs PSABR board. He is one of the most ''inFAMOUS (get it?) trolls who has controversial opinions with a salt of pessimism added into it'.' Whenever he posts people post KAAAAAAAAAAHN from Star Trek to keep him away. He claims to have had the nickname "Big Kahn" for over 21 years. He has a Reddit, Yahoo! Answers account, and children dubbed "Kahnlings" and "SmallKahn." BigKahn is currently suffering from a severe case of onset depression, brought out by the PlayStation All-Stars GameFAQs board and his family leaving him for Disneyland. This has led to a severe drinking problem. As a result, he is now taking pills in order to keep his already questionable sanity in place. He has a imaginary friend named Winston, who is a cop. He will bust yo @#!*% and send ya to prision. Watch yo back. Currently screaming and abusing his cat Muffins. He had sexual intercorse with it on a depressing night on gamefaq and tried to wash that memory away with alcohol and talking to Winston. Unlike everyone else, the beta BigKahn gained access to had voicechat support. BigKahn was ultimately banned, but returned from the Graveyard as "Big_Kahn" only to be banned once more and then return once more. Only...to be banned yet again. And then come back yet again. He's like a fly. His wife's ass was smacked by an 89 year old lady, who proceeded to run away because she was too scared to fight BigKahn. Who wouldn't be? He was traumatized by Kyubey. His father was sexually loving man and knew how to use shotguns against intruders, his own head, or people threatening his family. His mother's name was Maria. He also seems to have entitlement issues. People have also found out that claiming his recent account ain't Kahn himself is a perfect way of trolling this troll. His Formspring bio: Raised at Italy and now at New York City, Tony "Big Kahn" Vito is a devoted father, a loving husband, and working as a great Bank Accountant. He is an expert on Video Games and is usually seen on the website Gamefaqs under the name BigKahn. He uses oth He also has an INTENSE hatred for Gamenamebully and Pewdiepie. Pewdiepie for believing he's ruining the American Economy and believes he is the next Hitler manipulating children to take over the world. His hatred for Pewdiepie is so bad that just looking at a picture of Felix causes him to go into a psychotic breakdown killing everyone in sight. And he hates Gamenamebully because his Game Ideas to him, are too "Unprofitable" yet he wants to "Save him from the dangers of the Gaming Industry" by ruining his dreams. Big Kahn also has a strong hatred for the character known as Kat, apparently this is due to her being "too recent to be in the game" and coming from a system that suffers from poor sales, which he believes if something does not sell well it is not worth trying. Although he thinks this and although there is evidence that she will be in the game through upcoming DLC Big Kahn has beacume victim to a strange medical condition that doctor's dont even know the cure off that makes him not see Kat and he blanks her from his existance. Although he believes that Kat is too new, he finds Emmett Graves inclusion totally fine..... He is currently MIA. UPDATE: he has been spotted over at the Smash Bros Wii U board. Needs more research Category:Users Category:PSABR Board Category:Trolls Category:BigKahn